psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Randy Dellosa
Randy Misael Sebastian Dellosa, popularly known as Doc Randy is a Filipino psychologist and psychiatrist. He is popularly known as the life coach-psychotherapist of Filipino celebrities and was the resident psychiatrist in the Pinoy Big Brother and Pinoy Dream Academy reality shows of ABS-CBN Network as well as game shows such as Deal or No Deal. He is distinguished as the first and so far the only Filipino who is both a psychiatrist (M.D.) and a doctor of clinical psychology (Psy.D.). Education Dellosa studied in various Philippine educational and training institutions: *''La Salle Green Hills for his elementary education; '' *''Ateneo de Manila University for his high school education; '' *''University of the Philippines for his college education in Psychology; '' *''Far Eastern University - Institute of Medicine for his medical studies; and '' *''Makati Medical Center and Veterans Memorial Medical Center for his psychiatry residency training. '' He received training in Gestalt Psychotherapy and in various Healing Arts in Europe (Germany, France, Spain, Switzerland, etc.) and in Asia (India, Indonesia, etc.) under the Gestalt Education Network International. He was awarded his Doctor of Psychology Degree (Psy.D.) from the Southern California University where he was awarded scholarship, aside from graduating with academic honors (cum laude). Methodologies Randy is a propagator of the current Human Potential Movement in the Philippines- a psychological movement that helps people attain their fullest human and spiritual potentials. He pioneered the 'Life Transformation Paradigm' to psychotherapy that aims not only to help people solve problems, but to help them experience a deep and meaningful change in the core of their personalities. He regularly holds small-group experiential workshops on the following topics: *''Healing the Inner Child, '' *''Love, Gratitude, and Forgiveness,'' *''Living in the Now, '' *''Loving your Self, '' *''Befriending your Shadow within You, '' *''Releasing the Hero Within, '' *''Creating Joy and Happiness in Life, '' *''Creating Authentic and Harmonious Relationships,'' *''Designing the Life you Want to Live, '' *''Finding Meaning in Life, and '' *''Nurturing your Spiritual Life.'' He is an active proponent and pioneer of expressive, experiential, and somatic psychotherapies in the Philippines and has a Gestalt-Ericksonian-Existential-Transpersonal orientation to psychotherapy. His training in the medical field, in various psychotherapies, and in the healing arts has made him the most holistic psychotherapist in the Philippines to date. He is an expert practitioner of the following therapeutic modalities: *''For physical healing and wellness: nutritional healing, detoxification therapy, the Dorn Method (clinical therapy for back pain and alignment of the shoulders, spine, pelvis, and leg length), and other massage therapies '' *''For healing through the subconscious mind: dream analysis, guided imagery and Ericksonian hypnotherapy, (expressive and creative) art therapy, biofeedback, and creative journaling'' *''For integration of body, mind, and emotions: healing touch psychotherapy, psychodrama, contact improvisation, rebirthing, regressive-cathartic therapies, and exercises for body-mind-emotions (BME) integration, gestalt therapy'' *''For healing through energy medicine: needle-less acupuncture, energy (chakra and meridian system) balancing'' *''For healing through talk therapies: Freudian and Jungian (psychoanalytic) psychotherapy, Cognitive-Behavioral/ Rational-Emotive psychotherapy, Existential psychotherapy, Rogerian (person-centered) psychotherapy, Gestalt Psychotherapy'' *''For healing through spiritual growth and guidance: psycho-spiritual counseling.'' Counseling and coaching experience Randy has identified himself to be a life coach, counselor, psychotherapist, psychologist, physician, and psychiatrist. His work deals with helping people heal from their physical, emotional, mental, relational, and spiritual problems. With over twenty years of counseling and psychotherapy work, Randy claims credit to having assisted thousands of people in attaining their fullest human potential and spiritual growth. His website mentions that: *''People are drawn to him primarily because of his warm, sincere, yet professional persona. He takes time to listen, understand, accept, and help his clients, dealing with each one of them in a personalized and respectful manner.'' *''Randy is distinguished as a complete, holistic, and innovative healer -- a body-mind-emotions specialist. He is a Doctor of the body (M.D.), a Doctor of the Mind (Psy.D., Psychiatrist), and a Doctor of the Emotions (Psychotherapist).'' *''Most psychiatrists just see their patients for 15 minutes and simply prescribe them medications. Randy however takes time to fully assess and identify the root causes of his clients' problems, and then helps his clients through a holistic treatment approach that uses both conventional and alternative therapies.'' *''Most psychologists just give advice. Randy however does not stop at solving problems or treating illnesses. He goes beyond that, wanting his clients to experience personal growth, emotional healing, and a deep and meaningful life change.'' Academic career Dellosa has taught at the University of the Philippines, De La Salle University, and the Asian Theological Seminary. In these schools, he trained and supervised counselors, psychologists, and psychiatrists in the art of counseling and psychotherapy. Some of the courses he has taught include: *''Psychology/ Phenomenology of Addictions'' *''Developing Researched-Based Addiction Recovery Programs '' *''Body-Centered (Somatic) Psychotherapies'' *''Movement Psychotherapy'' *''Dream Interpretation and Analysis'' *''Group Psychotherapy and Encounter Group Facilitation'' *''Regressive, Abreactive Psychotherapies'' *''Existential Psychotherapy'' *''Ericksonian Hypnosis and Psychotherapy'' *''Somato-Emotional Touch Therapies'' *''Life Transformation and Therapeutic Change'' Media exposure Popularly known as a celebrity shrink, Dellosa was a consultant for reality television shows, a resource person for talk shows, and a life coach-psychotherapist of celebrities in such fields as entertainment, politics, religion, arts, and sports. Randy was featured in popular Philippine periodicals as Woman's Journal, Men's Zone Magazine, Kerygma Magazine, Today, Philippine Star, Manila Bulletin, Smart Parenting, Manila Times, Medical Observer, Health and Family, and Health Today. Clinical practice Randy established the Life Change Recovery Center, a treatment facility for drug dependents and psychiatric patients. He is a Co-Founder and Charter President of the Philippine Association of Christian Counselors. He is also a Co-Founder of the Philippine Center for Substance Abuse Management. He also serves as consultant to the Philippine Holistic Wellness Institute, a grassroots entity that promotes the traditional and archaic Filipino healing therapy known as Hilot. He continues to attend and facilitate training workshops in Asia, Americas|America, and Europe. For his own self-development, Dellosa makes regular visits to his own psychotherapist; he regularly attends personal growth and spiritual retreats; and he vigorously pursues a personal wellness program that he designed for himself. Serving as an example for his clients, Doc Randy pursues a life-long journey of self-discovery, emotional healing, personal evolution, and spiritual growth. External links *Randy Dellosa official website *Randy Dellosa official counseling forum *Randy Dellosa online inquiry *Randy Dellosa as Life Coach of Celebrities *Randy Dellosa as Relationship Counselor for Celebrities *Randy Dellosa as Pinoy Big Brother Resident Psychiatrist *Randy Dellosa as Pinoy Big Brother Resident Psychiatrist *Randy Dellosa as Pinoy Dream Academy Guidance Counselor *Randy Dellosa as Life Coach *Randy Dellosa as Addiction Counselor *Randy Dellosa as Art Therapist Category:Filipino psychologists Category:Filipino medical doctors Category:Relationships and sexuality writers Category:Sex educators Category:Filipino educators Category:University of the Philippines alumni Category:De La Salle University alumni Category:Psychology popularizers